


What’s A Little Fur Between Friends - Halloween Prompt Week 2

by Efaya



Series: Raised by Wolves [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkward Romance, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Funny, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Team, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: Sakura travelled back home for the holidays, expecting a rather normal trip to see her best friend Naruto.Little did she know that her childhood crush was there as well, and he was ratherexcitedto see her.





	What’s A Little Fur Between Friends - Halloween Prompt Week 2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Time for some sexually frustrated werewolf Sasuke ;)  
This was pretty fun to write, and I think this setting/AU has potential to keep on going in some form.  
This is definitely a one-shot, but I want to revisit different elements of it and expand upon it.  
Probably later on after I get through some other Halloween Prompts.  
I wrote this as part of a Halloween Prompt list by [tomaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomaday/profile) (Day) that they posted on Tumblr.  
I hope you guys enjoy it <3

It had been a very long time since Sakura had travelled back home. She received a text a few days ago from her dear childhood friend Naruto about coming home for the holidays. Even though it was bitter cold in her hometown, especially during the harsh winter, she was still excited to see him regardless of how frigid it could get there. After a few hours on a cramped plane, she had finally set foot in the very land she grew up in. Naruto mentioned he would pick her up from the airport, so she waited at the curbside pickup with her suitcase rolled next to her.

****

Sakura shivered, her pink woolen jacket not doing enough to keep her slender frame warm. Thankfully, a blue car pulled up to where she stood with a certain blonde man at the wheel. She moved her way to the back of the car, placing her small, red suitcase in the trunk of his car before returning to sit in the passenger seat. 

“Sakura! It’s so good to see you!” Naruto smiled, leaning over to hug his dear friend while they sat in his small hatchback. She forgot how well he held his heat in this insane tundra. 

“Likewise. Also, I forgot how cold it was here! I’m wearing my cold weather jacket and it’s so still so damn bitter here!” Sakura replied. She shivered, rubbing her gloved hands over her arms over and over in a futile attempt to warm herself up.

Naruto laughed, turning the heat up in his car. 

“I forget you feel the cold! We get so used to it living here.”

He drove along the highway, a lone road with not a lot of cars to be seen. The grass froze over with a light layer of ice and snow as the winter drove on in the harsh climate. Sakura looked across the land, some trees poking out in the distance.

“Are the woods still there? Like when we were kids running around in the forest?” Sakura leaned against the window, curious about her childhood home.

Naruto nodded, his eyes remaining on the road. “Yeah. The forest seems even bigger now. It’s really peaceful up here. I spend a lot of time out with the wildlife rangers with some other guys. Someone has to make sure our forest stays safe.”

“Other people we grew up with?” Sakura’s interest peaked.

“For the most part. A lot of us decided to stay, and some people have even moved in which has really helped. Actually,” Naruto snickered and paused before continuing his thought. “Sasuke is my co-worker with the rangers. We patrol together now and lived together for awhile.”

Sakura blinked after hearing a name that she hadn’t spoken in years.

“Sasuke? Really? I thought he would have left as well,” she questioned. Sasuke seemed like the type to go out and do his own exploring after he became an adult. A small blush coated her cheeks thinking of her childhood crush. 

“Ah, I see you feel the same about him!” Naruto snickered, poking fun at the embarrassed girl in the passenger seat. Sakura gave him a gentle punch in the arm, Naruto feigning pain from the playful attack. “You know I have to mess with you Sakura! It’s so good to see you again.”

Sakura smiled. _It was good to be home._

. . .

When they pulled into the driveway of Naruto’s home, Sakura couldn’t believe just how nice things had gotten over her travels. His house was a cozy log cabin, and relatively new by the decorations and garage attached. Another car sat in his driveway when they arrived, a simple black SUV with nothing distinguishable about it. She didn’t recognize it, Naruto smirking wildly in the driver’s seat. Something was up.

“I guess I have company over,” he couldn’t contain his giggles. Sakura’s eyes narrowing at the conniving blonde. “Let’s go Sakura!”

She followed the young man, grabbing her luggage from the back of the car as he waited on the front steps. The front door slowly opened after Naruto said something while standing just outside it. Sakura wasn’t sure what he said, but the next thing she saw was a certain black-haired man poke his head out to stare at her.

It felt as if time stopped, only hearing her heartbeat as they exchanged stares. Sakura didn’t know what to say as her childhood crush eyeballed her with a look that she couldn’t place. She wasn’t sure if he was excited or repulsed by her. He finally broke their stares as his eyes narrowed at Naruto laughing on the porch. 

“Seriously dobe?” Sasuke spat at his best friend, anger seething from his low voice. Sakura flinched from how angry he sounded.

“I thought you’d wanna see her since she came to visit.”

Sakura finally moved forward, walking towards the entryway where both of them stood. Naruto threw an arm around Sakura’s shoulders when she stood next to him. Caught a little off guard, she nearly stumbled on the icy slick porch. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“She just got here, and you nearly let her slam her face on the ice.”

“You know you could be a little grateful teme!” Naruto released her shoulders as he followed Sasuke inside. Sakura shrugged, following them inside the warm cabin. She just wanted to escape the cold.

Sasuke sat on a navy recliner in the corner of the living room. He sighed, a dog jumping on his lap the second he was comfortable. Sakura wheeled her suitcase to where a pile of boots sat on the floor. She wasn’t surprised that Naruto was as messy as ever. Her eyes kept drifting to the Uchiha sitting in the corner looking at his phone. A smile threatened to reveal itself as she thought about the childhood they shared together. It was a surprise to see Sasuke, but she was silently excited.

“Hey Sakura, you can chill on the couch while I go throw something together in my guest bedroom for you,” he wandered off, a smile remaining on his face the entire time. She knew what he was doing.

The couch was comfortable, squishy, letting her sink down and relax her tired body from a day of traveling. The dog sitting on Sasuke’s lap poked its ears up to stare at the Sakura. It was small, but judging from the giant paws on it, it wasn’t going to say small. She was curious, and also wanted to break the tension in the room with her and Sasuke.

“So, who’s the dog?” She pointed at the pooch lying comfortably on his legs. Sasuke looked down, letting his hand run across it’s fur. Sakura didn’t miss the near smile as his lips slightly curled.

“This is Luna. She’s a puppy still, but she’s always clinging to me.”

It was a cute name for a cute dog. She was very fluffy, perfect for the harsh winter climate in their town. Sasuke seemed to enjoy petting Luna as he sat back in the recliner. 

“How’s it been?” Sakura knew it was a loaded question, but she just wanted to start some sort of conversation with the man of few words. Sasuke seemed a little off when he didn’t answer at first.

“Hn. Busy. Thanks to dobe, we tend to work all the time,” he rolled his eyes, pausing his hand for a second on Luna. She looked up to him to grab his attention, his hand returning to her soft fur. “He keeps volunteering us for shifts we don’t have to work. I’m his partner so I get dragged into the shit too.”

“Partner?” Sakura wasn’t exactly sure what they did these days. She remembered talk of them being rangers when they were kids, but that was years ago. 

“Yeah, we are a ranger duo for this area. It’s normally pretty nice and we get to spend a lot of time outside, but,” Sasuke paused as Naruto walked back into the room. “A certain someone can’t stop finding trouble.”

“Teme! _How dare you accuse me of such a thing!_” Naruto was obviously sarcastic as Sasuke groaned. “You can’t deny that you enjoy it a little bit.” Naruto crossed his arms, laughing at the annoyed Uchiha. Sakura giggled, quickly grabbing the attention of the two bickering men in front of her.

. . .

Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of Naruto right now. The sneaky bastard _knew_ he was going into heat soon. He _knew_ that he still had a soft spot for a certain pink-haired, green-eyed beauty who was currently sitting in the same room as him. The small giggle that escaped her glossy lips struck something inside his body. The hair on his neck stood up, spooking Luna as she sensed something was wrong. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before Sasuke just needed to leave the room for his sanity. 

Naruto tried to speak up, but he had already successfully dashed out of the living room, knocking Luna off, and closing the door behind him to the bathroom. Sasuke looked at his reflection, alarmed by what he saw. His eyes were warmer, a golden hue trying to escape through their normal onyx depths. The normal white teeth in his mouth were clearly longer than normal, the little white squares becoming extremely sharp and pronounced. 

_It’s too early. I can’t be dealing with this right now._

He turned the faucet on, trying to splash some cold water on his warm and clammy face. The heat was something that they all dealt with. _Well, all of us who are different_. Sasuke normally had a pretty bad case of it over the holidays, but it was a week prior and his body had a very set schedule over the years since he hit puberty. He groaned, annoyed at his body for reverting to a horny teenager from just an innocent giggle. The growing tent in his pants was just making him angrier as he couldn’t deal with it right now at Naruto's place. 

After a few minutes of mediating in the cramped bathroom, he could finally face them again without an obvious erection in his sweatpants. His teeth and eyes seemed to have returned to normal enough for him to face Sakura. As Sasuke walked back to the living room, his ears picked up bits and pieces of the ongoing conversation between Naruto and Sakura. He unknowingly slowed his pace to listen to what they were talking about in private.

“Is he mad at me?” 

“Why would you say that Sakura?”

“He fucking dashed out of here and isn’t even looking at me like normal.”

_Dammit._

“Teme’s just weird. I’m sure he had his reasons…” a chuckle accompanied Naruto’s words, only pissing off Sasuke again. _He fucking knows and he finds this shit funny. I’ve gotta remember that for whenever he goes into heat again._

“Well I hope I didn’t somehow bother him…” there was a very audible sigh. “I really missed you guys.”

“Not really enjoying the university?”

“No it’s fine, just not the same…” her tone became much more solemn.

Sasuke reentered the space, drawing looks from both of them, once again. 

“What?”

Naruto smirked. “Nothing. Say,” he turned to Sakura to quickly change the subject. “Why don’t we catch up tomorrow? It’s kinda late, and I’m sure Sakura has had a long day.”

It was probably one of the smarter moves Naruto made this evening. 

“Sure,” Luna returned to Sasuke’s side as he moved to grab his jacket from the coat rack. She knew it was time to go. “Text me?”

Naruto nodded, “See you tomorrow Sasuke!”

Sasuke pulled on his boots and wandered outside to his car with Luna in tow. 

_I’ll fucking deal with this when I get home._

. . .

Sakura laid in bed, light landing on her face as the early sun rose. She didn’t miss how intense the sun was here first thing in the morning. A delicious smell wafted into the small bedroom, tempting her enough to get out of bed and figure out what it was. She threw on a red pullover to cover her pink bralette, and a pair of very short white gym shorts. She was staying with Naruto, and he was like a brother to her, so her attire around his house didn’t make much of a difference to her. 

When she left the bedroom, Sakura heard some humming from the kitchen. She followed it until she walked into the kitchen where Naruto was finishing up a simple breakfast. He smiled when she walked in, freshly plated food on the small table next to the kitchen. She couldn’t help but smile at him. Naruto was probably the closest she had ever been to another person, and a friendship that she treasured even after leaving their hometown.

“Hope you’re hungry! I made a full breakfast since we’re going out today!”

“Out?” She asked, sitting down at the table to eat the delicious food awaiting her. Naruto sat down as she began eating her food.

“Yeah! I figured it would be nice to go out and check out the old places in the forest! It’s so nice out this time of year, well cold but still,” he laughed, chowing down on his fresh pancakes. “Oh yeah…” his words were muffled as he talked with a mouthful of fluffy pancakes. “Sasuke is coming too.”

Sakura froze, looking up at her dear friend.

“Really…? He didn’t seem keen on hanging out after his mad dash yesterday.”

She kept replaying that moment in her head, wondering what she had done wrong to scare him off like that. It seemed so out of character for him. Sakura wasn’t as close to Sasuke as Naruto was, but he was still a close friend. It was strange to her that Sasuke was acting so… weird.

“It’ll be fine…” he paused, taking in some more food. He always ate like it was his last meal. “It’ll be like old times!”

Sakura sighed. _Sure. _

They finished up their breakfast, Sakura returning to her room to get dressed for the day. Since they were going to be outside in the woods, she took out the warmest clothes she could find in her suitcase to prepare for the… interesting day that lay ahead. She wasn’t sure where they were exactly going, and how Sasuke was going to act today but they would find out either way. After taking off her pullover, and standing clad in her bralette and shorts, her door opened up. Sakura freely turned around as she was greeted by black hair instead of blonde. _WHY?_

“Sasuke?!” Sakura yelled, quickly turning around to hide her partially exposed breasts. Sasuke froze, snapping out of it when he could hear Naruto laughing from across the small house. Sakura finally turned back around when the door closed again. She could feel how hot her cheeks were from sheer embarrassment.

_Oh my god why. Why. Why. Why._

. . .

Sasuke couldn’t believe what he just saw. Her skin was so pale, but held a rosy hue without any marks. Then he saw her breasts. The thin, pink bra left little to the imagination. When she turned around to face him, the smile on her face quickly flipped into panic after the split second it took for her to realize who it was. He didn’t even know how to react in the moment. Naruto told him that she was dressed and ready to go, but of course he lied. _Naruto is really fucking with me now._

He stomped his way to the blonde idiot sitting carelessly in the living room on the sofa, playing with his cell phone. Sasuke stopped in front of him, rage seething from every bit of his body. Naruto looked up, no fear in his stare. He raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha, then pointed at the mirror in the corner of the living room.

“You might want to calm down teme…”

Sasuke glanced to the mirror, noticing immediately that he _really_ needed to calm down. His eyes were fully golden, a swirl of red around his dilated pupils. His teeth were obviously large, resembling his dog Luna more than his normal flat teeth. The hair on his arms had thickened while he was enraged - a sure sign he was close to transforming. The most glaring problem was the huge erection in his cargo pants. Sweat ran down his forehead, palms felt clammy, and his face was horribly hot. His whole body felt as if it was on fire. His enraged eyes looked back at Naruto. 

“Why the FUCK do you insist on doing this shit to me?!” Sasuke was one notch below yelling at Naruto. His voice sounded like it dropped an octave, low and rough. It didn’t sound like normal Sasuke at all.

Naruto only giggled, raising Sasuke’s anger even more.

“You know it’s not good to deny the heat…” Naruto taunted, waving his finger around at is best friend. “I’m only trying to help you…”

“How?! You are forcing me into heat with this crap. It wasn’t even time for me!” Sasuke tried to restrain his voice, but he was too angry. “I don’t want to scare her away because I can’t keep it in my fucking pants!”

“Oh, and the whole werewolf thing… Because you know…_ that’s totally normal right?_” Naruto’s sarcastic tone was only tempting Sasuke to beat the shit out of him. Naruto smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “At least I actually indulge when it’s time for me. You keep avoiding it like it’s not normal for us.”

He paused, listening to a distant noise. “You should probably hurry up and calm down Sas-uke. She’ll be out here soon. I can hear her moving around more.”

Sasuke groaned. His libido was too hyped up for him to just _calm_ down. He walked over to the mirror, breathing in slowly to refocus himself. The brighter colors started to leave his eyes, as well as his teeth that started to return to their normal size. The erection was stubbornly remaining, but it wasn’t as prominent. He felt a little bit peaceful, at least enough to look at Sakura without losing his mind. 

“For real though, her breasts are perky right?”

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall next to the mirror. It didn't completely break through, but it left a nasty dent. Naruto feigned innocence. “You didn’t have to hit my house!”

“Well if you would just shut your damn mouth for once…”

“Uh… hey guys?” Sakura walked out from the hallway, confused by Sasuke and Naruto’s tense conversation. It sounded like someone hit the wall when she left the bedroom, and, of course, there actually was a small indent next to the mirror in the living room. Sasuke tried to shrug off the damage dealt to the wall, like it was already there or somehow Naruto actually did it.

Sakura’s eyes tried to avoid looking at Sasuke, directing their attention anywhere else in the nearby vicinity. He understood, the image of her body burned into his mind. It was hard to erase his thoughts, especially when the animal inside of him wanted to be free as much as it currently did. 

“So Naruto, where are we heading today?” Sakura changed the topic, putting on her boots that sat near the door. The blonde turned to face her, excitement obvious in his movements.

“I was thinking we could go to the part of the forest where we used to chill as teenagers?” Naruto suggested, Sakura nodding.

“Sounds like a plan…” her eyes drifted back to the Uchiha awkwardly standing off to the side, avoiding the conversation. It took all the control he had to hide how his body felt at the current moment. Even if they were about to go outside into the harsh cold weather, his body was burning and wanted to be free in the cold air. He walked over and grabbed his coat from the rack next to Sakura. She appeared to innocently look over his body, and he could feel the eyes that studied her form. His senses picked up on something faint. _Is she… is she aroused right now?_

When Naruto stood up to retrieve his jacket and shoes, Sakura was shaken out of her trance. Her green eyes ran off, trying to avoid looking at him again. He wasn’t sure what to make of her glances, but the day had just started.

. . .

The drive to the park entrance was the epitome of awkward. Sakura held a decent conversation with Naruto, catching up on silly stories of their adventures as rangers. She mentioned her success with school and how she was kind of floating at the moment to see what she really wanted to do next. No matter how much she was invested in her discussion with Naruto, she could feel a massive presence sitting right behind her in the car. Sasuke kept his eyes out the window, not taking part in their discussion even when Naruto asked him questions. 

She was surprised that he took his jacket off with just how cold it was outside. The thin, knit top he wore didn’t look very warm, and it wasn’t like he was a very bulky guy who retained a lot of heat. Her eyes peered in the side mirror to look at Sasuke’s face. His brow was furrowed, eyes focused outside on the landscape. Even when they were all teenagers, he was always more serious than herself and Naruto. He always had other things on his mind and could be quite distant at times. On the other hand, he was always a very reliable friend who they could trust with anything. Her mind drifted to thoughts from their teenage years, and all the time she spent trying to get his attention.

_“Sasuke! You want to go to a movie this weekend?”_

_“Hey Sasuke, you wanna study together at the library?”_

_“Sasuke, you coming over to Naruto’s party this weekend?”_

_“Hey Sasuke… I...” _

She remembered how Sasuke was always cutting her off when she said those words. He always avoided that conversation. The one time it finally came up he only gave a cryptic response of _‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea_.’ Sakura wasn’t sure what that even meant, but she knew when not to push her luck with the Uchiha. The seriousness in his eyes reminded her of those prior attempts to talk about her feelings towards him. Something was definitely bothering him.

As she looked at him, her eyes traced the features of his handsome face. It was more mature than she remembered, harsh lines to carve out his jaw and cheeks. His lips were full, appearing soft to the touch. The colour of his eyes was so dark that there was no distinguishing his pupils from his irises. Sakura loved his thick hair, as kids she would play with it much to his dismay. She would sit behind him, making tiny braids out of the many tresses that covered his head. Sasuke always left his hair messy, little tufts puffing out on the back of his head. 

It was so different than how his brother kept up his appearance. Itachi always kept his hair in a tight ponytail, none of his silky strand out of place. Sasuke seemed to be a bit more rebellious than his older brother, but in a quieter way. 

Sakura noted how much his body physically changed while she was gone. He seemed bigger, broader, from what she remembered. She wrote that off as part of growing into a young adult, as well as from having a physically demanding job. It occurred to her that she really never asked the specifics of how their jobs worked.

“Hey Naruto,” she grabbed his attention. “What exactly do you guys do as rangers? Like I remember you guys go outside and deal with people in the rural areas. Is there other stuff to?” She could’ve swore she saw Sasuke flinch in the mirror as she asked her question.

“Well, we go out and kick people out of the nature preserve spaces, but we also help animals that run into issues - generally due to human interference,” he happily explained. 

Sakura nodded, accepting that that type of job would be pretty physically demanding. Her eyes kept drifting back and forth between the beautiful landscape and the reflection of Sasuke in the mirror. His form was too distracting for her, and she could at least admit that to herself. Sakura blushed, remembering the moment earlier in the morning when Sasuke walked in on her without her shirt on. She couldn’t believe that he saw her like that. Her bralette practically exposed her entire breasts with how sheer it was. Naruto wasn’t a big concern, since he admitted he gave up on her long ago and became close friends, but Sasuke was an entirely different story. He was an enigma. Years back she would have said he hated her, but when they were teenagers there were times when she wasn’t too sure anymore. 

Almost like he knew exactly what she was thinking about, Sasuke’s eyes quickly snapped to her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were still warm, and his eyes narrowed on hers. It was hard for her to avert her gaze with the intense look that was on Sasuke’s face. She found it difficult to place the emotion that was currently on his face. It wasn’t anger, _thank god_, but she didn’t think it was happiness either. It was almost… primal?

. . .

Sasuke was in literal hell right now. Sakura was giving off the sweetest smell thanks to how aroused she had been during the car ride. He knew that she kept looking at him in the mirror, confirming his suspicions. If it was a normal day, where his body would cooperate with him, it wouldn’t noticeably affect him. His sense of smell was already better than a human’s, but being in heat made it a hundred times worse. The fact that he knew that Naruto could also smell it pissed him off. 

He inwardly groaned. Possessiveness was a common trend amongst werewolves in heat. Typically when a male was in heat, they would bond to one mate for the duration of the heat. That idea always scared him. He didn’t want such a primal instinct controlling who he spent his time with. That was a major problem whenever his heat would hit. Naruto always suggested that he should find a suitable partner and just establish that it was a short term thing, but Sasuke just didn’t like the idea of using someone to satisfy his bodily desires and nothing beyond that. 

Every time he knew his heat was approaching, he would take one of his ‘trips’ into the woods for a couple of weeks. He found that transforming and roaming helped manage his desires, but he would still stay far away from people for the time being. There was no way in hell he was going to risk fucking someone he didn’t even care about, let alone even know. His thoughts wandered off to puberty, and just how difficult things started to get for him as he grew up. 

_Sasuke sat at the family dinner table, an awkward silence permeating the room. His father, Fugaku, the head of the household, sat at the head of the table and held a flat line across his face. To his right sat his sweet mother, Mikoto, her face was stern, but worry lingered in her gentle eyes. She glanced between her husband and Sasuke, some unspoken words between his parents. On the other side of Fugaku, sat his older brother Itachi, a melancholic smile on his face. His brother was a softy, and never raised his voice as long as Sasuke could remember. _

_Itachi glanced to him, trying to reassure him, but Sasuke didn’t know what he was exactly trying to reassure him of. His father cleared his throat before speaking to the family._

_“Sasuke, you are growing up fast, and there are things we need to talk about.”_

_Am I seriously getting the ‘birds and the bees’ talk?_

_“Honey,” his mom paused, her sweet demeanor soothing, “you’re 13 now, and for werewolves, puberty can be… difficult.”_

_Itachi nodded, remaining quiet._

_“To be blunt, you’re going to experience very serious and strong urges.”_

_This is actually happening right now._

_“When werewolves enter puberty, well, nature calls. All of us go through it, and it’s time for you to understand what’s happening. Itachi told us about something that happened between you and one of your friends.”_

_Sasuke felt his stomach drop. His glare rested on Itachi, betrayal aching his heart. He thought Itachi would stay quiet, but apparently not._

_“Son, he was right to tell us,” his father’s tone grew much more stern than it already was. “You could have done something regrettable without realizing it. Fact is, you need to stop hanging out with her when you are in heat.”_

_Heat?_

_“Sasuke, dear, it’s a fact of life for you. I may be human, but I’ve seen how this afflicts the men in our family. Itachi even went through the very same thing at your age. You shouldn’t be ashamed of it. However, she’s a human girl who doesn’t know about any of this. You know that.”_

_Sasuke nodded, still upset with Itachi but he focused on his mother._

_“I know you are all good friends, but I’m sorry dear you can’t be near her while you are like that. It’s a natural thing but you’re still so young. We may seem like the bad guys here, but we are looking after you dear,” Mikoto elaborated, sincerity with every word she spoke. Sasuke trusted his mom, even when he was aggravated by this whole situation. _

_Itachi spoke up._

_“Sasuke, you know that you can’t let your instincts control you. It’s obvious that’s why you were with her then…”_

_“Shut up!” Sasuke shot up, his teeth sharpening with his words. Rage was an excellent catalyst for transforming, and being young made it so much more volatile. _

_“You do not disrespect your brother like that Sasuke!” Fugaku raised his voice back, Mikoto not interrupting as her smile morphed into a frown. “He is right. You were caught with the Haruno girl in the woods. Itachi explained this to us. She’s too young, you’re too young, and you can’t let those feelings control you. Itachi is going to help you find other outlets until… you are of age.”_

_Sasuke frowned, sitting down but still seething. His father could be controlling, but this was getting ridiculous. He didn’t think he did anything wrong with her. They were playing in the woods, Sakura wanting to show him some new plants that she found amongst the snow, and they fell. Sasuke remembered landing on top of her as they toppled into the snow. She was cold, and he was always warm, so he did what he thought was the right thing to do and remove some of his clothes to warm her up._

_He was mentally omitting the small detail of him touching near her clothed breast, along her ribs, but he didn’t remember her objecting. It didn’t seem real to him anyways. Why would I do that? She’s such a boy. My hand was just there. Wasn’t it…? I don’t particularly remember how it got there. She got all pink in the face but… His body was so hot and she was cold and…_

_Itachi could sense where his brother’s thoughts had wandered while at the table. Trying to spare his brother the embarrassment of his father smelling his growing arousal, he interrupted his daydream with a loud cough. Sasuke was knocked out of his brain, staring at the sudden outburst of his brother._

_“Sorry, stubborn cough,” Itachi played it off with a small smile._

_“Well,” Mikoto sighed. “Itachi is going to help you for the next couple of weeks, and we will make sure you are not hanging around with the Haruno girl. We’ll talk to her parents and say you can’t meet for awhile until you feel better.”_

_“So you’re lying? Why?” Sasuke asked with a slight tilt of his head._

_“Not everyone knows of our kind Sasuke, and it’s better that way,” Fugaku uttered. Sasuke didn’t understand the need for secrecy since there were so many werewolves in town. Sakura wasn’t one, but Naruto was, and they even ran together in the woods while shifted. It felt wrong that Sakura couldn’t be a part of that aspect of their lives. He stopped. Why did he even feel so strongly about this? She’s a girl. Well, a tomboyish girl but still. A pink-haired teenager who talks about the strangest things while they explore the outdoors. A girl with the funniest expressions and cute mannerisms…_

_“Alright you two can go,” Fugaku dismissed them, waving the brothers away. “I need to talk to your mother in private.”_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at his father. _

_They never actually ‘talk’ when he says that._

The car stopped in an empty parking lot, decorated with a few signs about the local refuge, but no other people could be seen or heard. Sasuke was suspicious of how remote the location was. After the excitement that morning, he didn’t exactly trust Naruto not to pull something on them. With how bad his heat had been all morning, he really wasn’t sure if he could trust himself alone with Sakura. His face must have given away how frustrated he was since Naruto had started snickering from the front seat. Sakura looked confused as she peered at the blonde’s giggling. Sasuke sighed, grabbing his jacket and exiting the car. 

The others quickly followed suit and stood outside into the frigid air. Sakura shivered, rubbing her arms with her gloved hands.

“I don’t know how you guys can deal with the cold so easily. I could never get used to it…” Sakura groaned. Sasuke wasn’t about to complain about being so hot.

“Well, let’s get a move on! I remember how to get to our spot, so follow me!” Naruto smiled, jumping to the front of the group to lead them down the trail. 

Sasuke opted to stay in the back of the group, watching the other two walk ahead of him. Sakura kept a friendly conversation with Naruto as they moved through the quiet woods. The snow crunched with every step they took, a nice constant noise to preoccupy Sasuke’s thoughts. His eyes kept trailing to Sakura as they moved, lingering a little too long on her ass in her tight pants. The cold did nothing to cool his desire. The warmth from his body was uncomfortable, the worst it had been in years. He might have become a young adult, but you wouldn’t have been able to tell from how strong his heat was even after puberty. Irritation popped up in his mind as he recalled his father reassuring him that _it’ll ease as you get older._

_Bullshit._

Of course, he was probably an anomaly amongst werewolves since he avoided his desires as much as possible. Naruto told him, more than he needed to know about his own adventures in heat, probably trying to convince him that it was okay to seek someone out for those few weeks. Sleeping with people he didn’t care for didn’t sit right with him. There was only one girl who he felt any attachment for, and she was currently laughing with his best friend during their leisurely walk. Naruto had started only spending his heat with the Hyuga girl a few months back, but he certainly wasn’t always monogamous. 

_I had to move out after all that damn racket._

Sakura was always a temptation for him. When she left for college, he felt a mixture of relief and regret. The one temptation that haunted him had finally left, but he felt empty without her around. It had been years since she finally came home to visit, and it kind of irked him that she never spoke to him after she left. He knew that she talked to Naruto fairly regularly. Sasuke had seen her name come up on his phone before. The mixture of anger and desire were only making him feel worse as they continued along the trail. Sasuke wasn’t sure how long he was going to make it with such a sweet smelling scent walking in front of him.

. . .

The air was crisp, cool, a little too frigid for Sakura. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so cold. There were things she loved about her childhood home, but the freezing temperatures were not one of them. She enjoyed catching up with Naruto, but the man walking behind her was constantly on her mind. Sasuke had been very quiet, just following behind them as they trekked farther into the woods. Even though he was silent, she could feel him walk behind her. Sasuke was a strange man. Sakura did wonder why he had been so distant. 

_I mean this morning seemed to freak him out, but I understand that._

Despite the bitter cold, her cheeks rapidly reddened at the thought of this morning’s adventure. She wasn’t sure what to make of the look Sasuke held in his eyes when he walked in on her changing. His jaw dropped the second he opened the door, eyes wide and alert at what he saw. The few seconds he spent looking at her form seemed so much longer than they actually were. The black in his eyes almost seemed to brighten as he stared at her. His face looked like it was sweating bullets, and the skin that was visible on his body shined with a layer of sweat. Sakura couldn’t stop looking at him, even as she turned her front away from him, until Sasuke realized he was staring and darted away. 

_Maybe he thinks I’m attractive now?_

She shook her head, dismissing the idea as soon as it entered her head. Sasuke never seemed that into her, even to the extent of actively avoiding her when they were in high school. It seemed unrealistic that he would change his mind so quickly. Naruto noticed her mood shift.

_Well there was that one time as kids when he almost touched my boob, but I’m pretty sure it was an accident..._

“Sakura, you good? It’s weird seeing you frown,” Naruto said, still walking along. Sakura sighed.

“I’m good, just thinking of dumb stuff.”

“I’m sure it’s not dumb, right Sasuke?” Naruto turned his head to see the Uchiha, a devious smirk on the blonde’s face. Naruto knew how to push his buttons.

“Hn.”

“Solid answer Sasuke, thanks for contributing to the discussion,” Naruto remarked, sarcasm coating his words. A small tongue click came from the annoyed man behind them.

“Well,” Sakura interjected to break some of the tension between the boys, “how far are we until the spot you were talking about?”

“Actually, we’re just about there! It wasn’t that long of a walk,” Naruto said arms up and behind his head.

“Sure… that was totally a short walk,” Sakura lazily replied. She didn’t consider wandering through the woods for over 30 minutes a _short_ walk. 

When the trail crested over a small hill, she could see a small stream surrounded by trees and small rocky alcoves. The water looked pristine, small fish visible in its clear water. A separate small cabin sat near the river, untouched for some time. Sakura lit up as she remembered the small space.

“I can’t believe it's still here! The cabin we used to sleepover in!” She cheerfully exclaimed, forgetting her previous worries. Naruto smiled, proud of his work. 

Sakura ran forward to look at the precious little cabin. There was a small combination lock on the door, easily opened with their old passcode. The door handle slowly opened, revealing a cozy space with basic furniture pieces that they acquired as kids from family to make their own secret house. There sat a small basic kitchenette, a bed with blankets folded on top, a few dressers that they used to store all their belongings while ‘camping’ as kids. She walked inside, so happy from the nostalgia filling her. Her eyes noticed a few details that raised her curiosity. 

“Did you clean this place up recently? I feel like it should be dirtier than this?” Sakura asked Naruto who walked in after her. He nodded with a toothy smile. 

“Sure did! I thought it would be cool to visit the old spot and have it cleaned up like it used to be. No one ever comes out here, especially since it’s in our jurisdiction now as rangers.”

Sasuke followed in, choosing to stay off to the side as the other two talked. Sakura looked to his restless form in the corner, walking over to close the door next to him. Sasuke appeared to have flinched when she nearly touched his arm while closing the door, but she dismissed it. _Probably just a cold chill_. She remembered the heater, walking over to the wood stove to see if it worked. She moved some things around and saw that everything was in working order for the stove. Naruto walked next to her, bent down, and started piling some wood inside of it to get it working. After a few minutes of fumbling around, it roared to life to heat the small cabin.

A smile covered Sakura’s face at the welcome burst of warmth. Sasuke remained off to the side, sweat lining his clothing from the intense heat radiating off of his own body. Naruto fumbled through his pockets, obviously looking for something before laughing. 

“I forgot something in the car…” Naruto remarked, casually shrugging. “You mind if I trek back to get it?”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “What did you leave all the way back at the car?”

“My phone. I guess I wasn’t paying attention and left it behind. I’ll go get it and come back,” he already started slipping out the front door, his sly smile caught by Sasuke on the way out.

. . .

Pissed off would have been the understatement of the century.

Naruto knew what he was doing. He_ knew _to lead them here. He _knew _that he was already on edge and probably going to pounce at any moment. He _fucking knew_ that there was a big chance that he would lose the little control he still had over his heat. Sasuke tried to keep his composure as he moved to sit on the sofa near the center of the room. 

His eyes roamed to Sakura who had taken off her thickest jacket and gloves after the room warmed up. Her light sweater that remained was a pale shade of pink, close to the colour of her hair. The rosy flush on her face intrigued him, and with a deep breath he could smell it.

_That damn sweet smell she kept letting off. _

It only got stronger after Naruto left the cabin. She was very affected by him, and he was truly grateful in that moment that she was only human. If she had the same sense of the smell that his kind possessed, she would instantly know how aroused he was. He shifted his position on the plush sofa, trying his best to conceal the painful erection in his pants. As far as he could feel, nothing else on his body had started to transform. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, using his reflection in it to make sure he still looked human. 

Sakura sighed, walking over to where he sat. _Please don’t come closer._ She smiled before sitting down next to him, letting herself fully relax next to him. He couldn’t believe how nonchalant she was in the situation. The phone in his hands blinked, a new message popping up on the screen. After unlocking it, he saw it was from Naruto.

**Sorry teme, but I had to do it.**

**Please deal your heat. I can’t take the fucking smell anymore.**

**She likes you dude. It’s fine.**

**And I totally lied about the phone thing.**

**;)**

He was going to kill him.

His eyes wandered to Sakura, her relaxed form on the other end of the small sofa. She looked peaceful, nothing wrong. It was very different from the scents her body was emitting. She looked calm, but all the nervousness and arousal was radiating off of her in the thickest, sweetest smell. The animal inside of him was getting hungrier by the second. 

“Sasuke, you feeling okay?” Her green eyes looked concerned as they examined his face. He knew he was sweating… a lot. His eyes were struggling not to shift right in front of her.

“Fine,” he paused, “just really hot…”

“Oh, did you want me to dampen the fire a bit? It might help.”

Sasuke let out a low laugh from deep in his chest. The small amount of restraint left in his mind was fraying fast, threatening to snap at any moment.

“Sakura,” his voice had become very gruff, a natural change when he was on the edge of transforming. “I… I can’t…” His body moved on its own, leaning towards her petite frame. Sakura didn’t move as he closed the distance between them. 

His hand slipped upwards, cupping the side of her face as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes were wide, anxious of what was about to happen. He always thought she had such small, cute features on her face. There were many times as a teenager that he wished he could be this close to her, and there she was within his reach.

_I can’t hold back._

His lips crashed down on hers, roughly taking hold of her sweet mouth. The delicious smell that had haunted him all morning consumed his senses as he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. Small moans escaped Sakura’s mouth as she pushed back, but didn’t try to break their heavy kiss. Sasuke’s other hand moved up her arm, wrapping itself around her upper back. The hand that rested against her face slid up and into her soft pink tresses. His calloused fingers enjoyed running through her fluffy hair.

He finally broke off the kiss, his breathing now a heavy pant as he stared into those precious, bright green eyes of hers. She seemed to be feeling the heightened arousal that he experienced based off of her small moans, heavy breathing, and dilated pupils. _The smell_ was what really set his insides aflame. She smelled sickeningly sweet, as it only got worse after they shared their passionate kiss together. His tongue slid along his teeth, realizing that they had grown out again, before noticing the surprised look in her eyes.

“S-Sasuke…?” Her voice trembled as she stared at the fearsome teeth now decorating his mouth. He knew he couldn’t hide his werewolf features for long if they were going to have any intimacy. 

“Sakura,” his voice was very low, gravelly, “I need to explain something to you before we go any farther.”

Her face was flustered, red covering most of her features. The more he spoke, the sweeter she smelled. _This is too good_. “O-okay…”

“I’m not a normal guy… If that’s not obvious enough right now.”

She nodded, her eyes examining his face.

“Me, well, most of my family are not exactly human…” Sasuke was trying his best to calmly explain the situation but the throbbing pain in his pants was extremely distracting at the moment. “We come from a family of werewolves…”

Sakura’s face was blank, unreadable. His nerves were shaking as he wasn’t sure how she was taking the revelation. 

“So… like you turn into a giant wolf?”

_I mean it’s a response, right?_

“Kinda. We can transform, we usually call it shifting. I’m partially shifted right now,” Sasuke paused to point at his teeth. “It’s really hard to control at certain times for us. Especially when we’re really angry or aroused.”

Sakura’s eyes travelled downward to the tent prominently featured from Sasuke’s pants. “Well… I don’t think you’re angry with me…” she giggled nervously.

Sasuke was surprised with how well she was taking this.

“You’re not… freaked out? Disgusted? Gonna run away?” 

Sakura shook her head with a small smile.

“Sasuke, I’m just happy you finally opened to me a little bit… It seemed like you always hated me since you avoided me so much over the years. I can see that you don’t exactly hate me...”

Sasuke wanted to clear the air up, _once and for all_, regarding this.

“Look, Sakura,” he placed a had on her thigh, “I never hated you. Never. I… had to avoid you for good reasons. I was so angry with my parents, but they were right. I wasn’t safe to be around when I was younger. Hell, I’m barely keeping it together now. I wanted to be around you.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his confession.

“What do you mean by you weren’t safe to be around?”

Sasuke groaned, a little embarrassed, a little annoyed, by the need to discuss this right now. “I was a really horny teenager Sakura. It was really fucking bad. My parents were scared I was gonna fuck you because I couldn’t control myself.”

Her eyes widened, a small ‘o’ forming as her lips parted slightly. She followed it with a loud gulp.

“There was no telling what I was going to do while I was so fucking horny all the time. I tried to deal with it the best I could, but during my heat it would get so bad that I needed to isolate myself from everyone.”

“Heat?”

“It’s... what it sounds like. You know how dogs and cats go into heat and wanna fuck everything they are around? Werewolves suffer through something similar,” he sighed at his crass explanation, but he wanted to be as blunt as possible to really make sure she understood what was going on. He was also trying to explain everything as fast as he possibly could before he snapped

“So you’re really horny,” she murmured, pausing as she tried to pick her words carefully, “but does that mean it wouldn’t matter who it is if nature is telling you to be this way?”

“Sakura,” both of his hands slid up to her waist, settling on its natural curve, “I avoided people precisely because they _weren’t_ you. I didn’t want to succumb to this if it wasn’t you… Werewolves sometimes bond to one person and that’s how it was for me. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Sasuke’s embarrassment was becoming obvious by the slight pink flush decorating his cheeks. He wasn’t used to this sort of conversation, and essentially admitting that at the age of 21, he hadn’t actually slept with anyone was a little strange. _Naruto sure liked to rub it in_. Sakura reached a hand up to caress his face. 

“I’m happy to know that you didn’t hate me for all those years… I really liked you, well, I still do, but it’s a big relief to know that it wasn’t just a hopeless crush all this time. I…” she stopped and lowered her voice to a whisper. “I’m okay with whatever your heat entails… just saying.”

Those words reverberated in his mind as his inner wolf was highly satisfied.

“As long as you don’t turn into some big wolf, because that would be a little weird and wrong to… well have sex with…” she softly spoke, her eyes averting his steady gaze.

Sasuke chuckled a little from her statement.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll be wolf enough in this form…”

. . .

Sakura couldn’t believe what was happening. It was one thing to learn Sasuke actually liked her back, but it was a whole other thing to learn that he’s actually some sort of _werewolf_. She would have found that idea completely preposterous an hour ago. However, seeing the physical changes happening on Sasuke’s face was a clear indication that something wasn’t quite normal.

Sasuke’s eyes were glowing with golden swirls mixing through his irises. He could feel his teeth had elongated, their normally flat tops becoming much sharper. Dragging his lips down Sakura’s neck, the tips of his teeth sent shivers down her body from the strange sensation. She wasn’t sure how to feel about Sasuke’s sudden appearance change, but his soft touches reassured her that it was still him. As she slid her hands down his arms, she noticed that the hair on his forearms had thickened significantly. 

“Umm… Sasuke…?” She barely moaned out as he continued sending her senses into overdrive with his new features.

“_Please_ don’t make me stop…”

“Sasuke your arms are really hairy right now. You sure you aren’t going to just suddenly turn into a wolf?” 

His eyes focused on hers, arousal clouding them. In that moment, she couldn’t think of a sexier look than his glowing eyes. He made a low rumble from deep in his chest that reverberated against her collarbone as his leaned in to drag his teeth across.

“I’m not shifting… But if you keep trying to stop me… no promises,” his husky growl was felt in her core. It was too attractive for one person to handle.

His hands worked their way up and under her sweater, grabbing at the lacy undergarment hidden beneath. Sasuke’s patience was wearing thin as he opted to instead tear the woolen sweater straight off. His elongated nails made quick work of the fabric as it fell to the floor next to the sofa. Sakura was surprised by his sudden action, but had no time to complain as he darted for her breasts. He pushed her bra cup out of the way and sucked on her nipple. His sharp teeth continued to send shivers through her body as his mouth latched on rather firmly. 

While his mouth played with her breasts, his hands roamed around to touch any available skin they could. She couldn’t hold back the moans as all of his touches were setting her body aflame. Every nerve in her body felt like it had been activated by the intense heat that radiated from his touch. His body was extremely hot, as if he had a high fever and it was making her sweat while under his touch. The light scraping of his nails over her sensitive flesh made her fidget on the sofa, leading to a firm hand coming down on her thigh. 

Those intense, golden eyes looked up with a calm demeanor, but held an aggressive, and horny, look within them. “What did I say…” his tongue traced a circle around her nipple between sentences, maintaining eye contact, “about moving around…?” 

Sakura gasped as he quickly pulled her entire back onto the sofa, letting his body hover over hers. His palms flattened out on each side of her shoulder, caging her under him. She tried to speak up, but he crashed his mouth against hers once more, taking control with his tongue and running it along the inside of her mouth. Her moans were muffled as his mouth dominated hers. Sharp teeth scraped against her own, his movements aggressive and messy. Sasuke let himself lose control for the first time in his young life.

In a swift movement, he quickly removed his sweater and undershirt, exposing a _very_ sculpted chest and abdomen that were hiding beneath the gray fabric. Some thicker patches of hair appeared on his abdomen, leading her eyes towards his belt line. She attempted to reach his pants, but was halted by a sudden grip on her hand. 

“Let me do this…” Sasuke barely growled out, more animal than human.

She nodded, thinking there must have been a good reason that he couldn’t let her take some control. She really wasn’t sure what a werewolf would like out of sex anyways. _Can’t say I’ve slept with a werewolf before, as far as I know_. His hands grabbed the stretchy hem of her pants, pulling them down along with her panties to expose her sex. She could have sworn his nose noticeably twitched before his face quickly moved to hover close to her wet folds.

“Sasuke, wait I… Ah!” She cried out as his tongue quickly darted in her lips, a rough texture heightening her pleasure with every swipe. The only thing she could manage to cry out as he tasted her was his name - every other word seemed to leave her vocabulary at once. She hadn’t known this kind of pleasure in her life. 

An intense knot in her stomach tightened as Sasuke savored her core. She had never climaxed from someone eating her out, but she could feel it building. He worked a finger inside while his tongue continued its quick swipes, careful not to hurt her with his newly elongated nails. Her toes curled, legs tensed, stomach tightened, as far as they could before suddenly releasing in the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. 

“S-Sasuke!” Her screams filled the small cabin as she rolled along in waves of pleasure. His tongue finally relented, his face moving away, and sitting back to look at her body. Raising his hand up, he let his lips suck on the very finger that was just inside of her, coated in her juices. His face showed his pleasure, eyes slightly rolling back as he savored the sweet taste. He let his body go on autopilot once his control left. Sakura couldn’t believe the man in front of him was the same Sasuke who seemed nervous only minutes ago. 

His face was the most animalistic it had been during their intimacy, as his eyes seemed much more angled with sizably larger pupils. The teeth that were already long now resembled a canine’s more than a human’s, but his face was still identifiable as Sasuke. The sounds that rumbled from his chest were not something a normal human would make as he enjoyed her flavor. Sitting back, he undid his belt and pulled his pants down low enough to uncover his dick. The throbbing flesh was larger than anything she had seen in real life or a video. Along with his impressive size, she noticed the well defined Adonis belt in his hips, only reinforcing how attractive his body was. The patch of hair that rested above his member was dark and thick like the hair on his arms. Sasuke leaned forward again, the hot flesh resting on his lower abdomen. 

“Is that… is that even gonna fit…? Since I’m human and all…?”

“It’s okay… mom’s human…” were the only words that escaped between the heavy pants. Sasuke could barely speak from how commanding his heat was. Words were very difficult to verbalize when all of his thoughts were concentrated on sex.

He grabbed the base of his dick, using his other hand to run a finger through her folds. Sakura moaned, still sensitive from her orgasm moments ago, her fingers gripping the plush chair under them. She gulped as the tip of his erection started to delve into her entrance, meeting resistance as soon as he pushed. A snarl escaped his lips as he pushed forward, finally resting inside of her in one motion. Sakura shuddered as she felt incredibly full with him rested deep inside her sheath. She looked up to see the features on his face contorting, overloaded with pleasure just from breaching her. A rumble escaped his throat, leaning forward to capture her lips once more. 

His mouth aggressively nipped and latched onto her lips. All of his movements were wild, an intense need guiding every action he did. He started to rock his hips in small thrusts, trying to satiate his animal without hurting Sakura from his size. Every sound she made, every loud moan or purr, drove him further to the breaking point. The wolf wanted to be free, but he wasn’t willing to let him do so. Sakura could see the frustration in his face as he pulled back from their kiss.

“S-Sasuke… you don’t have to hold b-back so much…” she paused, quivering from the very fullness resting inside her, making it difficult to speak. “I’m not so fragile that you can’t be you…”

As if something snapped inside of him, red swirled with the gold in his eyes, his hips moving faster, starting to thrust at an unrelenting pace. He jackhammered inside her drenched pussy, his groans and growls mixing with her louder and louder moans. Sakura could barely take the intensity of his speed, feeling every push of his hard shaft in and out of her. His hips slowed down to a slow rock, taking in her mulling form with his exotic eyes. The rough calluses of his hand rubbed against her body before pulling her up and off the couch. 

“I’m gonna… rotate you,” he murmured between pants. As he slowly turned her in his arms, she felt the ridges of his shaft along every side of her pussy. Her body shook in his arms, the pleasure too much. This would have already been an intense motion, but with his enormous size it was skirting the border between pain and pleasure. When he finally turned her completely around, he wiggled an arm under her torso to pull her up onto her knees. 

Sasuke ran kisses down her back, keeping himself locking firmly inside of her. His hips started to rock once more, pushing even deeper in their new position and at an even faster pace. Sakura clawed at the sofa, trying to grab anything that she could sink her nails into in her euphoria. Her body tried to thrash under him, but Sasuke used one arm to wrap around her body to keep her firmly in place. His head leaned forward, teeth scraping her shoulder blade as his dick relentlessly ravaged her. 

Something inside him told him he _needed_ to hold her still, slowly sinking his teeth into her back as his thrusts grew more frenzied. Her moans sharpened, borderline screaming when his teeth cut into her flesh, as her impending climax reached a tipping point. Her body tensed once again, clamping down on his dick with her sheath before fluttering in waves from her intense orgasm. She loudly voiced her pleasure and trembled against him when the aftershocks of her orgasm ran through her body. It was too much as his balls painfully tightened before releasing the most exhilarating rush through his body. His seed quickly emptied into her, the pulsing from her climax almost milking him of everything he had. He suppressed a howl that tried to escape his throat while he came, replaced by a guttural growl. The sharp points in her back finally detached themselves, a metallic taste remained in his mouth. 

Sasuke let her fall beneath him as she languidly rested beneath his body, breathing heavily as she recovered from the intensity of their act. He slowly removed his shaft from her sex, making sure not to hurt her. He rolled next to her, letting himself lay there and try to catch his breath alongside her petite body. His eyes looked over her back, noticing the small holes where his teeth cut into her pale flesh. A small amount of blood remained along the cuts, with its strong metallic smell. He edged his face to the marked skin, taking a few careful licks of the afflicted skin. She nearly jumped from the sensation, a whimper escaping her lips.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered as he rubbed the small of her back. Sakura turned her head enough to look at him.

“For what Sasuke?”

He eyeballed the marks. “I... bit your back and it’s probably gonna scar… I’m really sorry I lost it and… bit you.”

A giggle escaped her lips, alarming Sasuke as he watched her turn her body around to lay on her back. “It’s fine. It felt… amazing, and it’s not a big deal. Unless you were trying to eat me, wolf boy?”

He sighed, pleased that she was okay and had a sense of humor about the whole thing. “We don’t eat people, though I guess we do in a different sense…” he smirked, a pink flush returning on Sakura’s face, before his nose wrinkled at her latter comment. “Also, I don’t know about you calling me ‘wolf boy’… That’s kinda weird.”

“Fine. Though I guess some of your teeth look normal-ish again and your eyes are back to normal,” she pointed out. He didn’t even realize that his features returned to being human. The hair on his arms thinned out, and his eyes returned to their normal shape. His heat seemed to have calmed down... for the time being. His eyes widened as soon as rational thoughts came pouring back. “I never asked if you were on anything…” _Fuck dude, this heat shit is fucking up my judgement._

“I’m on the shot, and I would have said something if I wasn’t. Don’t panic, Sasuke,” Sakura reassured the Uchiha who nodded with a sigh of relief. “So…” Sakura twirled a strand of her pink hair in her hand, laying beside him completely naked. “How long does this heat thing last? Are you done now?”

He blinked at her for a few seconds before answering. 

“Well heat can last around a couple of weeks. It’s different for everyone, and I’ve never let myself fully experience it, so I really don’t know,” Sasuke replied a look of surprise on Sakura’s face.

“So you’re gonna want to fuck again, is what you mean?”

“Yeah. Probably a lot.” 

She tapped her finger against her chin, trying to look deep in thought but it seemed the answer was already close to the surface.

“I guess we could shack up during your heat… But only if we’re _a thing_ now. Like boyfriend and girlfriend,” she stated. “I don’t want to be some one-off thing for you. I don’t like the idea of that… at all”

Sasuke softly smiled. “Why do you think I’ve avoided people for so long? I didn’t want a one-off fling with anyone. I can _gladly_ meet your demands.” He chuckled.

Sakura laid there next to him, relaxed and very satisfied before something hit her. “Where is Naruto? I just realized he said he was coming back at some point…”

Sasuke sighed, leaning over her to retrieve his phone from his pile of clothes in front of the sofa. He sent a text to Naruto to see what was going on.

_Hey dobe, you alive?_

It only took a few seconds for him to respond.

**Oi! You finally get laid old man? **

His eyebrow twitched from his friend’s question.

_Dobe I asked you a damn question. You alive or what?_

Sakura leaned over to see what Sasuke was doing.

**Yeah yeah. I just went driving for a bit. **

**So give me the info. You good?**

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_We’re good. So you left us here?_

Sakura smiled as Sasuke glanced up to see her flushed, cute, face before the dobe replied.

**Well yeah. I knew I was gonna hear you two if I stayed anywhere nearby.**

**I stocked up the cabin so feel free to stay there as long as you want. I’ll pick up Luna from your place and dog-sit as long as you need. I’m doing you a favor asshole, remember that.**

Sasuke smirked, actually appreciating that Naruto thought ahead on this. It was a little weird to talk to him about Sakura since they were all friends, but he guessed it didn’t matter as much now.

_She likes the teeth, and agreed to stay, so I think we’ll be set. _

_You ever fuck with me again like you have been, I’ll bite your fucking arm off. See you next week dobe._

. . .


End file.
